The Way You Look Tonight
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Valetine's Day is upon us!  Raven and Beastboy are the only titans home on a saturday night?  Romance is bound to transpire!  Fluffly little story  NO FLAMES!


**Hi!**

**Spidey here again, lol**

**So I wanted to do another BBRAE fanfic for the upcoming holiday that we're having**

**That's right loves, Valentine's Day!**

**So here is a little plot bunny that's been festering for the past couple of hours so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans….Even after asking the Genie and wasting my three wishes on it *insert sad sob here***

**Now that that's over…..**

**ENJOY!**

****

Raven was sitting on the couch in the common room, reading and settling into the peace that a simple Saturday evening could bring.

Cyborg was visiting Titans East- No doubt visiting Bumblebee- Robin and Starfire were out at the movies,

And Beastboy was out-

"RAE!"

She spoke to soon.

Sighing, she turned her head to answer the changeling. '_Better to just bite the bullet and answer him, instead of getting more annoyed from his insistence.'_

"Yes Beastboy?"

Said boy turned towards the couch, and grinned; running over and jumping over the couch to land into the seat next to the empath.

After he turned to her, he took in her appearance and his grin widened.

"You look amazing Rae!"

She rolled her eyes and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She could hardly say she looked nice, much less "Amazing!" in a pair of White and Violet checkered pajama pants and a grey v- neck not to mention her fuzzy purple socks.

"What did you want Beastboy?"

Said boy shrugged, and leaned back on the couch. Crossing his arms behind his head

During this time she took in his appearance.

A pair of worn-maroon colored basketball shorts, red socks and a grey t-shirt saying 'Property of Gryffindor Quidditch' in red lettering. She rolled his eyes, just like him to own a silly-yet-cute t-shirt,

"Missed you, so I came to see what you were doing." He responded softly.

The empath blushed, but turned back to her book to hide it and went back to scanning the page's contents.

"Reading" she answered curtly. Not at all taking in what the pages were saying now that the jade-skinned teen was in the room.

"Watcha Readin'?"

She sighed, and tried to ignore him-consequences be damned- and tried to read her book.

"Rae"

Emphasis on 'tried' to read her book

"Rae"

She ignored him and flipped the page.

"Raven"

At this she froze, she was never 'just Raven' it was always Rae or Rae-Rae, the first one annoying-yet endearing, the second one just ended up get him a better view of the lake…..

….a very good view if you catch my drift

Just then she felt a soft weight plant itself in her lap, a soft warm something…..

She looked down and saw Beastboy looking up at her-his head resting in her lap- looking up at her with furrowed eyebrows and gnawing on his top lip thoughtfully.

"Beastboy!" Raven blushed furiously

"Yea?" was his simple response.

"W-What are you doing!" she asked, as he made no move to remove his head from her lap.

"I'm trying to figure out what you're reading."

She sighed and showed him the cover.

"It's called Stardust by Neil Gaiman" she answered simply

"Oh"

They sat in a semi awkward-semi comfortable silence both partly blushing, when Beastboy suddenly spoke

"Hey Rae"

"Hmmm"

"Will you watch a movie with me?"

She looked down into his earnest, pleading eyes and couldn't help but smile her tiny Mona-Lisa smile.

"Fine"

He beamed and lifted his head off her lap and raced out the common room doors, leaving Raven somewhat sad from not having his head lying in her lap anymore.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Inside her head, she heard a girlish giggle

'_You know exactly what it is'_ Affection giggled again, Happy smiling and giggling along with her.

'_What do you mean?' _She asked,

'_That Rage shall consume you! Muahahahaha!" _Brave just sighed before delivering a swift roundhouse-kick to Rage's head. Efficiently knocking her out

'_You know Rae-Rae.'_

'_What do you mean I-"_

"RAE!"

Raven blinked before looking over to the concerned changeling.

"Yes Beastboy?"

The changeling set down the stuff he had in his arms, and looked back at her, concern still on his face.

'_He's so cute when he's concerned about us.'_ Affection sighed dreamily.

'_Shut-Up' _Raven growled before turning her attention back to the changeling.

"You were just spacing out for like five minutes," he explains "I was worried."

Her eyes soften and she shakes her head

"I'm fine Beastboy, no need to worry."

He beams at her childishly before going to pop the movie into the DVD player and racing to plop down next to Raven before the opening credits rolled on screen.

"What movie are we watching?" She asked curiously

The changeling only grinned

"You'll see; it's a surprise!"

She rolled her eyes, "If it's Wicked Scary I'm throwing you in the lake."

He just laughed, slightly fearful and slightly amused.

When she DID see what it was, her eyes widened in shock before she turned to the timidly smiling changeling.

"Beastboy?"

He just fiddled with his thumbs.

"I read the book before," he muttered

Her eyebrows rose into her hairline,

"And well…" when I heard about the movie that came out, I went and camped out for the midnight premiere, and when I saw it I immediately fell in-love with it, it was even BETTER than the book. So when it came out on DVD…..I just had to get it."

Looking over, Beastboy saw her looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Well?" she asked after a bout of silence, "aren't we going to watch it?"

He smiled and pressed play, before handing her a cup.

She quirked an eyebrow,

"It's tea." he told her

Her eyebrow stayed quirked

"It is! And I didn't do anything to it I swear!"

She rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks Beastboy" she told him softly, accepting the cup of tea from him

He just smiled softly at her and returned to the movie.

Turns out he was right,

The movie WAS even better than the book.

After the movie ended they just sat in silence, both casting glances at the other and then turning away blushing.

Suddenly Beastboy raced out of the room, only to come back seconds later and popping a disc into the CD player.

Soft Jazz Music floated through the air, putting Raven into a peaceful trance.

Just as suddenly, she was pulled out of it, by the sound of the jade-skinned changeling's voice.

Looking up, she saw him holding his hand out to her, a timid smile playing at his lips.

"Dance with me"

She looked from his hand into his eyes, and her own softened and she nodded.

"Kay"

**(DISCLAMER: I don't own the song the Way You Look by Frank Sinatra. Just wanted to clear that up)**

_Someday, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow_

_Just thinking of you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

The empath just sort of swayed with the blushing changeling, before rolling her eyes and flicking him in the forehead.

"OW! What was that for?" Beastboy asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Dance with me Beastboy."

The changeling peeked down at the empath and smirked, twirling her out only to twirl her back into a dip.

He chuckled at her soft gasp.

"If you insist"

He then spun her back out and brought her in close, swaying in a sort-of-waltz.

_Yes you're lovely_

_With your smile so warm,_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me, but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight._

As they waltzed, Beastboy spun Raven out again, and caught a small smile playing at her lips.

He smiled softly at the empath before saying "You know, you're really beautiful when you smile."

Her soft cheeks were dusted pink, but the small smile stayed in place.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

_With each word, your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fears, apart!_

_And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

Beastboy picked her up and spun her around, earning a giggle from the normally subdued half-demon.

When he saw the little twitch her nose did when she laughed, he felt his heart speed up.

"Gosh, I love your laugh."

She looked at him, more amused than annoyed or embarrassed.

"And why's that?" she asked curiously,

He blushed for a moment he didn't mean to say that out loud, but after looking into her eyes he found himself saying

"Because when you do, your nose wrinkles in the most adorable way and I love it more than anything."

She giggled softly and he blushed.

"You mean like this?" she asked as she wrinkled her nose

Beastboy chuckled breathlessly, and beamed at her. Wrapping his arms around her lower back,

Raven in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck. Playing with the hair on his nape

'_I think I know what you meant now Affection.'_

_Affection giggled, 'Oh really, and what's that?'_

'_I think…..I think I'm in love with Beastboy.'_

Before Raven could do anymore pondering she caught Beastboy staring at her with his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I love you Raven."

And with that he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before pulling back and looking away. Blushing

"Ahem"

He looked over at Raven to find her in an equal amount of embarrassment- a blush painting her cheeks a rosy red- but with a soft miniscule smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You missed" she answered mischievously,

The changeling only furrowed his eyebrows together, "Huh? What do you mean I-"

His question was cut short as Raven tugged him down and kissed him.

Happy and Affection were squealing and giggling like mad, twirling around together happily.

'_Now I know I love him'_ Raven thought as she pulled away, feeling her knees go weak, and her stomach do cartwheels.

She could only smile at the dazed-yet-pleased look on Beastboy's face.

"I love you too Beastboy." And she emphasized it with a quick peck to the grinning teen's cheek.

Later, when all the other Titans got home,

They walked in on the strangest site.

There, on the common room couch, sat Raven and Beastboy.

Raven was on one end of the couch; book in hand with a cup of tea next to her which didn't seem that uncommon.

What WAS though was the resident jade-skinned prankster's head resting comfortably in her lap. Eyes closed and a content smile on his face as one of her hands absentmindedly played with his hair. She herself was wearing a matching smile. Humming a little jazzy tune as she read

"Raven?" Cyborg questioned cautiously

"Mhmmm?" came the empath's lazy reply. Never once stopping in her activities,

"You do know that the grass-stain's head is in your lap right?"

At this she looked up, and smiled again.

"I know."

_Just the way you look,_

_Tonight_

**END**

**YAHOO!**

**FINISHED!  
>I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!<strong>

**I DID**

**I have a passion for the oldies and good ole' fashion Crooners.**

**HAHA**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE RXR **

**I'm going to bed. Night!**

**Spidey Out**


End file.
